


Sweet Omega

by JustaSimpleFangirl



Series: Alpha and Omega series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, alpha shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaSimpleFangirl/pseuds/JustaSimpleFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally the only time I've ever written alpha/omega stuff, and it is sheith sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Slam dunk my body straight into hell

Keith didn't know what was wrong with him. Maybe he was dying. It certainly felt that way. His whole body was hot and sore and his head wouldn't stop pounding. As he sat at the dining area, not eating the green goo in front of him, he almost felt like he would pass out. The other paladins were eating and talking amongst themselves happily, seemingly oblivious to Keith's distress. All except him. 

"Keith? Are you alright?" Shiro asked softly from the seat next to Keith. Hearing his voice made something inside Keith stir but he quickly nodded, looking down at his food.

"Y-Yeah, just not really hungry..." Keith nodded, panting softly barely detectable. But Shiro knew, Shiro always knew when something was wrong with Keith. Maybe the alpha could smell it, or even taste it in the air, but he always knew. 

The team had all presented as alphas, all except Keith, who even at the age of nineteen had still not presented. It was a bit embarrassing as even Pidge had presented, but Allura had said that most paladins were alphas, and that Keith would most likely be one two. It had brought him some ease to hear this, and even though Lance often taunted him for his late presenting, at least he could take comfort in knowing he would be an alpha. 

"Are you sure? You look pale." Shiro mumbled, looking worried. 

"I'm fi-" Keith cut himself off as a wave of nausea rolled over him and he was bolting to the bathroom and retching into the toilet. He felt a comforting hand on his back and another held back his hair as he vomited repeatedly into the toilet. 

"It's okay, just let it out." Shiro's calm voice soothed him, and when Keith was finished and flushed the toilet the older paladin grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned the boys mouth, before discarding it in the trash. "I'll help you back to bed, you should get some rest."

"'M fine, really." Keith tried to argue. 

"Keith I literally just saw you puke your guts out, you're not fine." Shiro said matter of factly. 

Keith huffed but allowed himself to be helped back to his room. Once in bed Keith realized just how hot he felt, the covers uncomfortably warm against his skin. 

"Too hot...." Keith squirmed on the bed, desperate for relief. 

"I'll have Coran come in and take a look at you, for now try and get some rest." Shiro said, running his hands through Keith's hair. Keith sighed contently and nuzzled against the touch, something he would normally never do. The heat must really be getting to him. Shiro left and Keith fell into fitful sleep. 

Long before the Kerberos mission Keith had known he was in love with Shiro. They had joined the garrison together, had spent so much time together, and even while he was away on the Kerberos mission, they still talked everyday via video chats. But they never had anything more than a close friendship. After losing him Keith had sworn if he ever found Shiro, he would tell him how he felt, but here they were now, together again, and Keith as too much of a coward to tell the older paladin his feelings. 

\---

"Are you sure?" A distant muffled voice asked. 

"Definitely sure." Another voice said. 

"But I thought-"

"It's unusual but not impossible, most paladins are alphas, but some can be omegas."

Keith stirred and sat up in his bed. An instant head rush hit him and he whimpered, looking up to see Coran and Shiro looking at him. It was Shiro's alpha smell that hit him first and he whined loudly. "Shirooo..."

"You really shouldn't be here, and neither should the other paladins, at least not while he's in this state." Coran explained. 

"But-" Shiro started but was cut off as he glanced down at the panting, whimpering mess that was Keith, his face dusting a light pink, his scar almost blending in with the color. He turned back and nodded. "A-Alright, I'll tell the others what's going on."

Shiro moved to leave and Keith let out a soft sob. "Shiro!" 

Shiro hesitated, looking back at Keith before Coran pushed him out, the door sliding shit behind him. 

Keith whined loudly. "C-Coran what's wrong with me?"

"You're finally presenting, but as an omega." Coran explained. "You're going through your first heat."

"H-Heat..." Keith mumbled before letting out another chocked sob. "I want Shiro!"

"You shouldn't have any alpha around you while you're like this, it could be... Dangerous." Coran mumbled. 

"I n-need Shiro!" Keith panted out. 

"I'm sorry Keith, but we're going to keep you locked in your room until your heat is over. It should only be a few days, a week tops." Coran said. 

"A week!" Keith shouted, panting harder. "I'll die!"

"You'll be fine, I promise." Coran smiled softly. "Since Allura and I are betas we'll be the ones bringing you food and such. Once your heat is over you'll feel right as... What did you call it? Rain?"

"Y-You promise?" Keith panted. 

"Yes, I promise." Coran nodded. "Now I should be going, you try and rest some more."

With that Coran left and Keith was stuck alone, in the room, the lingering sent of Shiro making him whine. 

\---

Three days past and Keith was suffering greatly. On the first day he had found himself hard, with slick leaking from his twitching pucker. No matter how many times he masturbated, he never felt satisfied. He finally fell asleep, a frustrated, sticky mess. The second he managed to get to the shower, cleaning the previous day's mess from his body. His hole however remained slick and wet as he whimpered and sniffled. He wanted someone to take this suffering away, to satisfy to ache inside him. He howled and cried loud enough that the entire team must have been able to hear him. Normally he would be embarrassed and mortified by his behavior, and he was sure when he regained his sanity he would be. But for now he was a mess who could only think of one thing. Shiro. 

On more then one occasion he had called out for the alpha, begging him to help, to ease his suffering and make him feel better. He had sobbed violently and pounded on the door, and once when Coran came in to deliver food, he had nearly escaped. If not for Coran's quick reflexes, he would have. 

\---

Keith laid in bed, panting softly. His cock was once again hard and he whined, refusing to touch himself. He didn't want to struggle to the shower to clean up the mess afterwards. 

"Shiro... Shiro..." He sniffled softly. He wanted the man, wanted him to come and free him of his suffering. 

The room was thick with Keith scent, and longed for the whiff of Shiro's alpha scent. 

And then, there was. 

Keith was instantly at the door, panting and moaning. "Shiro, Shiro I know you're there, please, please help me."

Shiro's scent remained, as if the man had stopped right out side Keith's door. And Keith knew, he knew Shiro could smell him too.

The silence was agonizing and Keith let out a pathetic sob. "Please Shiro, I-I..."

Keith swallowed thickly as he closed his eyes. 

"I need you."

As if the words were magic the door suddenly opened and Shiro stepped in, quickly shutting the door behind him. 

The look Shiro gave Keith was like nothing he'd ever seen on the older paladin. Pure, primal lust. He pupils were blown wide and he inhaled deeply from his nose, taking in Keith's scent. 

"Shiro I-" Keith started but was cut off as Shiro picked him up suddenly and carried him to the bed. Keith nuzzled Shiro, desperate to get closer to the man. 

"You smell so good Keith." Shiro growled, a low rumbling in his chest that made Keith shudder as he was placed on the bed. "So fucking good."

Keith rarely hear Shiro curse, but it gave him a thrill he hadn't expected.

"Shiro, I need-" Keith was once again cut off as Shiro suddenly flipped the boy onto his stomach. 

"I know exactly what you need." Shiro's voice came out slightly slurred and he tugged Keith's pajama pants down. Keith gasped as his slick wet hole was exposed to the air. Shiro chuckled almost sadistically. "But before I give you what you need I'm going to show you exactly how good being an omega can feel when they're with an alpha."

Keith whimpered and before he knew what was happening he felt a Shiro's tongue lapping at his slick pucker, making him give a strangled cry of pleasure. 

"Shiro! Shiro please! I need- I need-!!" Keith sobbed desperately as he was teased by Shiro's skilled tongue. He felt the man's wet muscle spear him open, pushing deep inside and wiggling around, tasting all Keith had to offer. Keith felt like he was on the verge of coming, and just before he did Shiro's hand clamped down around his cock, keeping the boy from coming. 

"No!!" Keith howled, sobbing louder, his oversensitive body feeling like it was in fire. "Let me come Shiro!!"

Shiro chuckled again, the sound vibrating against Keith slightly. Shiro retracted his tongue from Keith, and instead teased the twitching rim with his fingers. 

"N-No more! Please just-just-!" Keith's eyes opened wide as three thick fingers roughly entered him, making him feel so deliciously full. "Yes!!"

"You like that don't you." Shiro growled, kissing along Keith's spine. "Like it when my fingers open you up, stretch wide for my dick."

"Yes, Yes, Yes!!" Keith nodded all to eagerly. "Please Shiro fuck me with your dick, fuck me, please fuck me!"

Shiro rumbled happily, the sound like thunder in his chest. "Remember, patience yields focus. And I want you to focus on exactly how you feel right now."

"Feels so good!" Keith sobbed harder. "So good Shiro, you feel so good! P-Please let me come! I-I want to come!"

Shiro had almost forgotten his tight grip on Keith's ready to burst dick. He suddenly thrusted his three fingers in all the way to the knuckled, letting go of Keith's dick as he found his prostate and massaged against it hard. Keith cried out loudly and was coming loads onto his stomach and the sheets below him as Shiro continued fingering him, rubbing his prostate more until the boy fell limp against the bed. 

"Please.... Please Shiro...." Keith gasped between labored breaths. "I need you now!"

Shiro moaned softly and began stripping off his clothes. He felt light headed from the all encompassing scent of Keith. Once fully undressed he flipped Keith onto his back, spreading his legs wide and pressed his cock to the boys slick hole. 

Then, all at once Shiro gripped Keith's hips, and slammed all nine inches of his cock inside the boy. Keith cried out loudly in pleasure, Shiro's thick cock stretching him obscenely wide as the older began moving quickly in and out of Keith. 

"So good baby, you're so, so good!" Shiro praised Keith and Keith moaned happily. 

"I-I love it, I love your dick so m-much!" Keith panted out, legs wrapped tight around Shiro's waist and arms around his neck, clawing at his back. "P-Please fuck me harder, I w-want you to carve your place deep inside me! Fuck me, kn-knot me, breed me! Please!"

The words falling out of Keith's mouth along with drool only served to make Shiro pound into him harder. He kissed the boy deeply, and Keith moaned against Shiro's mouth. 

"Gonna breed you so good baby, make your stomach swell with my pups." Shiro panted, pounded into Shiro. They both knew that they couldn't breed, not since it was Keith's first heat, but the thought alone of being bred by Shiro made Keith come for a second time. 

It seemed like hours later, and after Keith had come at least six more times, when Shiro's movements became more sloppy and rough. 

"I'm about to come, gonna knot you, make you mine." Shiro snarled, lust filling his senses. 

"Yes, make me yours! I want to be filled with you! Filled with Shiro!" Keith moaned out. 

Shiro groaned happily and felt his knot swelling within Keith. It was only a few moments later that he came hard inside Keith, his knot locking the cum inside him. Keith came at the feeling of Shiro coming inside him, and went limp again, panting hard as Shiro hovered over him. 

"Shiro... Shiro..." Keith whispered Shiro's name like a prayer over and over again. "I love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> May add a part 2


End file.
